The number of people consuming digital or electronic content continues to grow, spurred on by the increasing breadth of content available in digital form and the continual improvements in data transmission speeds and device portability. For example, an increasing number of people now consume electronic books (“eBooks”) in lieu of or in addition to traditional print equivalents. Electronic content, such as eBooks, may include colored text, images, or the like. Electronic content may also include specific colors or color themes that may convey information, such as red colored text to emphasize a portion of the electronic content. The specific colors or color themes may be affected by a user selected color theme, such as a dark color theme configured to facilitate consumption of electronic content in a relatively dark environment. Such user selected color themes may affect the user experience of the electronic content.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.